


Grounded

by Helthehatter



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Angst, Blades, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Romance, autobot x human, dani burns - Freeform, rescue bots, stranded island prompt, transformers rescue bots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helthehatter/pseuds/Helthehatter
Summary: Sometimes the only way to admit your feelings to your work partner...is by being stranded on a deserted island together.
Relationships: Blades/Dani Burns
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As this is my first time writing for these characters it'll probably take a bit to get the hang of it.

The rain was heavy sheets against the dark sky, it was only through the lights of her helicopter and the boats below gave Dani any sight.

Down below her father’s boat was rocking in the violent waves, next to a boat that had become rammed between two large rocks.

Blades, with her in the driving seat and helping him keep balance. His rope was whipped against the wind. Chase was holding onto the rope from where he balanced on the boat. Dani narrowed her eyes through the rain drenched glass to see the blue Rescue Bot pick up Kade and the man who had been steering the crashed boat.

Dani looked down at her monitor, “How you feeling, partner?”

“Oh, fine, fine, fine, fine,” Blades said quickly. By his tone and smile on the screen he was anything but. But she had known him long enough to know she could count on him to make it through this rescue.

“Just a little longer,” she assured him. “We’re almost done and then we’ll be back in the nice, _dry_ base.”

“With blankets and hot cocoa,” Blades said longingly.

“You don’t drink hot cocoa.”

“I can pretend.”

Her father’s voice spoke up in her ear: “ _Dani, everything okay up there_?”

“Good. How about you guys?”

“ _That was the last person on the boat. We can be heading back now._ ”

As soon as Charlie finished speaking a large wave rose up like a ferocious beast. Dani’s heart stopped beating for a second, expecting her family’s boat to go under with them in it. But to her relief the wave just missed them and knocked into the abandoned boat instead, completely engulfing it for a moment.

Dani watched as the boat broke through the surface again, but this time she could just make out a large crate being drifted out into the violent waves of the dark ocean.

“ _Okay, Dani_ ,” Charlie spoke up again. “ _Let’s go ahead and start making our way back-”_

“ _No!_ ”

The sudden shout from the comm link was so loud it made Dani jump and Blades release a startled squeak. She looked back through the window to see one of the women they had already rescued, she was holding onto Charlie’s arms, her posture beseeching.

“ _That crate! It has my family’s heirlooms in it! We were moving it over to our house on the island! Is there anyway we can get it back, please!_ ”

“ _I’m sorry, ma’am_ ,” Charlie’s voice was calming.

“ _But they’re irreplaceable!_ ”

Dani looked back out into the ocean and could just make out the cube shape of the crate as it drifted farther and farther away. But it wasn’t too far _yet_.

“I can get it,” she stated into the comm.

“ _What_!?” Blades and Charlie said in unison.

“Come on, Blades,” Dani insisted, already steering him toward the crate. “We can get it real quick before it gets too far!”

“Dani…” Blades began uncertainly.

“ _Absolutely not_!” Charlie ordered sternly. “ _Dani, this storm is only getting worse! You’re not taking that risk over a box of objects._ ”

“She said they’re irreplaceable!”

“You’re _irreplaceable_!”

“Dad, I’m doing this!” Dani turned off the comm link before he could say more. “Let’s go Blades.”

But he pushed back against his controls, “Dani, your dad is right it’s not worth it! I’m not strong enough to fly through that storm!”

“Don’t be silly, you’re the strongest guy I know!” she insisted.

“I’m not-wait, really?”

“Come on quick! Before it floats outta sight!”

Blades was still reluctant but he dutifully flew deeper into the storm. She saw Chase, Heatwave, and Boulder waving their arms frantically but with the comm link closed neither she nor Blades could hear the yells they were no doubt shouting toward them.

Flying after the crate she urged Blades to get a little closer to the water, knowing that with the wind she couldn’t rely on their rope and hook to grab it. But it wasn’t a large box and it would fit easily into the seat next to her.

“Get a little lower, will you Blades?” she asked of him.

“With _those_ waves?” the helicopter shuddered. “How would we even grab it? We can’t use the hook.”

“I’ll lean out and grab it! It’s not that big I can pick it up,” Dani said easily as if it was the most causal thing in the world.

“ _Are you crazy_!?” Blades balked, his expression on the monitor one of terror. “Nope, no, no, no, absolutely not. I’m putting my foot-my rotter blades down on this one, Dani! You’re not opening my door during a storm while we’re in the middle of the _ocean_!”

“Okay, okay,” Dani relented quickly before the helicopter worked himself into hysterics.

She watched the crate sink under near the depths and released a disappointed sigh. “We’re going to have to tell that poor lady we failed.”  
“We didn’t fail!” Blades insisted, seeming relieved that Dani wasn’t going to pull her stunt. “We saved her life and that’s what we were suppose to do!”

“She’ll be so upset,” Dani said, the feeling of failure weighing heavy on her ribs.

“Not as upset as the team is gonna be with us,” Blades shot back, missing the tone of her voice. “We’re _so_ grounded.”

“They can’t ground me I’m an adult,” she pointed out, her voice quiet and heavy and not into the conversation.

“And I’m hundreds of years old but grounded is exactly what Heatwave is going to do to me! But at least we’ll be grounded in a place that’s warm and dry let’s go home.”

Dani straightened herself up and moved to steer him back to the mainland. But just as they turned a tidal wave, several feet high, rose up before them. Neither got a sound out before water washed over them, the force of them impact slamming Dani’s head into the of her seat. She felt a sense of being whipped and thrown about by wind and water before her consciousness slipped away and her world went black. 


	2. Chapter 2

“...ani?…Dani… _DANI_!”  
Dani came to a with a jolt, her body sprawled out on the seat of the helicopter, outside she could make out yellow sand and the green overgrowth of trees a few yards ahead. “B-Blades?”

“Oh, thank goodness you’re alive!” the Rescue Bot spoke up, his voice quaking with relief. “I woke up and you weren’t moving and I can’t fly and-are you okay?”

Dani shook her head, trying to clear the fuzz from it and properly get her bearings.

It was day time, though gray clouds still covered the sky. They were on a beach, and from the long indent in the sand behind them she guessed they had washed up on this island. She remembered the massive tidal wave with a shudder.

“Dani?” Blades voice was once again tinged with worry.

“I’m fine, Blades. It’s okay,” she reassured the robot, moving to sit up. “I just-AHH!”

“What-what!?”

Dani clutched her leg, a few stray tears rising up into her brown eyes. “My leg. It hurts.” Hurts was an understatement, everything it moved felt like agony.

“Is it broken?” Blades asked, sounding close to letting out a wail. The seat underneath her shook as the robot started to shiver, which did little to help her pain.

“I’m not sure,” she admitted, biting her lip. “But we should hurry and get back to Griffin Rock. Dad and the others are going to be so worried about us. Wait-” Blades’ earlier words finally processed and she stared down at the monitor with wide eyes and a slack jaw. “Did you say you can’t fly.”

The face on the monitor showed an expression of shame and Blades would no doubt shrink into himself if he was in robot form. “I-I got knocked out so I wasn’t sure how it happened but…my rotter hit something and got all busted up. I can’t move the blades.”

Dani felt sick for a moment before collecting himself. “Okay, that’s okay. Well, it’s not okay but we can just comm the team and they can come and get us. Hold on.”

She turned on the comm, willing to listen to her father’s chastising and her brothers mocking as long as they came to get them.

But all she got was static.

“Oh that isn’t good,” Blades stated the obvious.

No, no it was not. If the comm was out and Blades couldn’t fly…they were stranded, on what looked like a deserted island.

“Now, Blades,” Dani began. “I know this looks bad but I need you to stay with me and not freak out, okay?”  
“Okay,” the organ bot replied.

“Are you fine?”

“I’m fine!”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m _sure_ ,” the last word came out high-pitched and told Dani what she needed to know. The anxious robot was barely keeping it together. Not that she could blame him, she was holding back panic as well. However she was better at hiding it than her partner.

“Okay, I”m going to step out so I can get a better look around and see how bad my leg is,” she informed him, not looking forward to doing so.

“Are you sure?” Blades asked. “I can carry you, it’s not trouble.”

“I know you would but I’d feel better if I checked the damage.” And with that she pushed the helicopter’s door open and stepped out. Immediately pain shot up her leg and she nearly crumbled to her knees. Only Blades quick thinking (and surprisingly quick transforming) kept her from falling as he transformed into robot mode and placed a hand on her back.

“Well, now I know,” she spoke up, her voice tight. She leaned her arms against her friend’s hand to keep her balance. “The damage is really bad. I don’t know if it’s broken, Blades. But I definitely need a brace.”

“ _I don’t know how to make a brace_!” he cried but then cleared his throat to collect his nerves. “I mean, I do not have the knowledge required to build a brace.” His voice was now in his apathetic robotic accent he used for civilians.

She smiled up at him, touched by his attempt to remain calm. “Don’t worry. Girl Scout camp had a lot of helpful survival lessons.” She made to move but winced. “Or maybe I should just give you the list of what I need.” She looked toward the trees, “You should be able to find it all in there.”

“I can do that!” Blades replied, eager to help. “What will you do?”

She made to carefully, _carefully_ , sit back down. “I’ll wait here until you get back.”

.

An hour or so and the rain had started back up, thankfully not as bad as the night before and thankfully Blades had returned by then.

The Rescue Bot had collected everything she needed to make a makeshift brace fairly quickly and now she sat in his helicopter form as the rain pelted down outside.

His monitor showed his anxious expression as she carefully set her leg. She could feel him thrumming with the need to speak but he was quiet until she had finished her brace and leaned back against the seat.

“Do you feel any better?”

“It still hurts,” she admitted. “But I’ll be okay. Right now we need to figure out how to contact the team.”

“How the comms are broken and I can’t fly.”

“We’ll figure something out,” she assured just before a bolt of lighting lit up the sky. She flinched, “But maybe we should go find some shelter for now.”

“Shelter? In the woods? In the dark?”

“Don’t worry, Blades. You’ll be the biggest thing in that forest I promise.”

“Well…alright.” The seat shifted as he transformed around Dani. “But just for the record, me being the biggest thing in this forest doesn’t mean I’ll be the meanest.”

“Note taken,” she couldn’t help but smirked.

As Blades walked into the forest she reached out and patted the monitor screen. “Don’t worry, Blades. We’ll be alright.”

“You think so?”

“I know so,” she replied. “Cause we’re in this together.”

Blades smiled sweetly.


End file.
